


beneath the lights

by rcjosta



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BFFs, F/M, M/M, also BARRY AND KRAVITZ ARE FRIENDS!!!, going to drink bacardi like it's your birthday, like its your birthday, we're gonna party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcjosta/pseuds/rcjosta
Summary: Barry Bluejeans doesn't really care about his birthday. But every year, almost like tradition, the Starblaster crew throws him a huge party to celebrate the passage of time.Now, they're permanently grounded, and there's a rager to be had.





	beneath the lights

“Do you think we can skip the fancy birthday party this year?” 

Lup laughs, a bell hanging in the late day sun. She pokes a finger toward his chest, stabbing his sweet MARATHON RUNNER-UP IPRE t-shirt right in the logo. They’re laying in bed, waking up from a midday nap in the sun, curled around each other like they always tended to be these days.

“Barry, it’s tradition. You know this. You always get your fancy birthday party.”

“But honey,” Barry whines, although he’ll swear he didn’t later, “We have more than just the Starblaster this year. We have actual reception halls.”

“Sweetheart,” Lup says, “Sweetie. Baby. Honey pie. Imagine it: Feather boas, Garyl, glitter, mini-cupcakes, sundresses. Magnus gets super drunk and sings his folk songs that we super-romantically dance to,” she shifts position so she’s looking at him. “Tradition, babe. You don't fuck with tradition.”

“Just because Magnus cries during it doesn’t make it a folk song,” Barry grumbles, and Lup scratches his stubble with her fingertips. 

“It so does,” Lup says, and after a beat, kisses him sweetly. “It’s our first year back with _everyone._ We can do the party, and we can go out after, just the two of us. Like grownups.”

“Pumpkin pie soy milk ice cream from Ellen’s Bakery?” Barry says, and Lup nods, burying her face in his neck. 

“I’ll even let you burrow the sundress you said you liked,” Lup says, and Barry knows this is a low blow, because he loves that dress, and he folds.

“Okay,” he says, and she kisses him deeply, and he sighs into it. One party, that’s all. 

-

The days leading up to his birthday are bustling. 

A few days before the big event, Taako and Kravitz swing by their apartment, and Taako is constantly answering phone calls, leading with “Go for Taako. You got eyes on the cookie cake, Ren?” and the like. Lup is talking shop with him the scant moments he’s off the phone, and they usher Kravitz and Barry to go get them some treats from the supermarket down the street, like “a gallon of fucking Ginger Ale, _please.”_

Kravitz and Barry take their usual route down the stairs, instead of the elevator. They’re used to being put together when it's Twin Night, so they’ve learned to appreciate each other’s company. And Barry does, earnestly. Kravitz is very pleasant, and they have nights where they debate necromantic theories over a hand of Baccarat and slices of nectarines.

“Taako was talking about hiring ballroom instructors to teach us to dance properly,” Kravitz says conspiratorially as they stumble down the stairs, and Barry sighs, opening the door to the street outside. “Was it this... _involved_ on the Starblaster?”

“For my fancy birthday parties, yeah,” Barry says, closing his eyes against the cool breeze. “Nothing was too extravagant.”

“I’m sorry if this comes off as rude in any sense,” Kravitz says, putting his hands in his pockets as they stroll down the street, “but why? You don’t seem like a fancy party kind of man.”

Barry shrugs. “I don’t. But, in the Starblaster, word got around that I had these very fancy parties as a kid. My family was well off in a sense that made half-birthday celebrations completely acceptable.” Kravitz raises his eyebrows in disbelief and Barry nods fervently. 

_"Yeah._ I mentioned this to Magnus, I think, and showed him these pictures of tiny me in a suit, dressed to the nines for my ten and a half birthday party, and like the narc he is, he told Lup, and,” he spreads his arms, “Now it’s tradition to throw me a fancy birthday party.”

Kravitz chuckles. “It sounds like a nice sentiment, if nothing else.”

“It was, at first,” Barry says, aiming his body to step on the crunchy looking leaf on the sidewalk. “It got out of hand very quickly. No matter where we are, no matter what planet, Merle always sings me Happy Birthday on a guitar he just _finds somewhere._ Magnus spends ten minutes pretending he’s my dad, and tells me that he can see me ‘going pro’ in some random sport one day. Taako cuts off the top of a champagne bottle with a knife and drinks it all.”

Kravitz nods. “Tradition.”

“Tradition,” Barry echoes, pushing open the door to the Fantasy Best Choices market and grabbing a bright green basket from the stack. 

“I think maybe it was a distraction from the reality,” Kravitz says, eyeing the flower corner and eventually heading over. “A break in the darkness.” 

Barry follows him, eyes caught on some sunflowers that Lup would like. Kravitz picks pink carnations, and gets them tied with bright purple ribbon. Barry gets the sunflowers tied with green.

“Definitely. I don’t mind it, mostly. It’s a lot of attention, but Lup helps me through it,” he says, heading over to the spice aisle, looking for the garam masala. He thinks they might be out at home. “I get to wear the nice dresses, drink the nice champagne. Sometimes the DJ plays dubstep.”

“Wow, _dubstep?”_ Kravitz says, bending down to look at the chili shelf. “Sounds like quite a shindig.”

“Shindig?” Barry snorts, grabbing the spice mix off the shelf and into the basket. “Yeah, I guess. Shindig.” 

“It’ll be nice to not be surrounded in eternal flames and lakes of spirits,” Kravitz says, grabbing a couple cans of chili from the shelf and putting them into Barry’s basket. “Smoke a jazz cigarette. Wear a little pink.”

“Pink! Kravitz, you’ll melt,” Barry says, eyeing his black lace cape, and Kravitz rolls his eyes, looking at the bean shelf now. “Why the chili?”

“As I'm sure you're aware, I work odd hours, and sometimes Taako’s asleep, and I don’t want to bother him,” Kravitz shrugs, comparing two identical cans of pinto beans. 

“Does Taako know about this dirty chili habit of yours?” Barry says, wordlessly pointing to one of the cans, and Kravitz puts the other one back on the shelf.

“Oh god no. It’s my dark secret,” Kravitz says. “I clean up the chili residue before he even sees it.”

“Imagine if he ever caught you. The disgust. He’d throw you out on the street,” Barry says, heading toward the soda aisle to look for the ginger ale. He grabs three big bottles, and one of Orange Crush for himself. 

“He doesn’t sleep soundly very often, I’d feel bad waking him up at all. You don’t suppose they make good garlic bread here?” They get in line, after Kravitz grabs a couple bags of Doritos, a fistful of avocados, and a big-ass chocolate bar for himself.

“Pre-made garlic bread? Bud, even I’m shaming you now. That’s three ingredients.” 

“We can’t all be masters of the dark art of garlic bread, Barry,” Kravitz says, and goes to the bakery to look for the ready-made garlic bread. Barry fishes his wallet out of his jeans, and starts unloading the cart onto the conveyor belt.

“Hello! Did you find everything you were looking for today?” the halfling cashier smiles, and then that smile stutters when she realizes who it is. Fuck, he didn’t conjure his disguise. Fuck, he’s famous now.

“Yes, thank you,” he smiles back, and she looks a little starry-eyed. “Do you have any of those ginger cookies anywhere at the front here? They’re my wife’s favourite.”

Sometimes he likes to mention Lup just to see people gush over her. Now you know how he feels! All the time!

“Your wife! Of course! They’re right here!” She gestures to a basket with a bunch of them nestled delicately in there, and he grabs a handful and puts it on the conveyor belt. 

Kravitz comes back at the same time, holding a loaf of garlic bread like a baby in his arms, and puts it gingerly on the conveyor belt, next to the carnations. 

The cashier, whose name is Aria, according to her name tag, smiles even more brightly at Kravitz, and Barry can tell she’s this close to asking them for a picture, but she holds off.

“That’ll be 54.56, on…?” she asks, and Barry holds up his fantasy Visa, and there’s a moment of silence as Aria bags their groceries. Kravitz grabs half of them, which is a tradition to these kind of trips, but Barry will always convince him to give him the heaviest one. The machine beeps and spits out a receipt, which Aria stuffs into one of bags. 

“Thank you! And…,” she stutters, and Barry knows what’s coming, “AlsocouldIgetapicturewithbothofyou?”

“Of course,” Barry says, smiling, and poses with Kravitz for her hesitant selfie. She holds her phone tight to her chest after.

“Thank you! Could you say… uh… hi to Lup for me?” she says, eyes shining, and he feels his eyes crinkle as he promises, grabbing the rest of the bags.

“Have a good night, Aria,” Kravitz says, flashing his Charming Death smile. Barry salutes her, and they leave the store, arms filled with flowers and groceries.

-

The day creeps up on him. One minute, he’s asleep, half on top of Lup, the other, he’s woken up by kazoos.

The day. His party. He groans and stuffs his head underneath his pillow.

“BARRY!” Probably an actual demon yells. “IT’S NOT EVERY DAY YOU TURN…. fuck, Lup, how old is he?”

Lup mumbles sleepily next to him. “Who’s there. I didn’t sanction this.”

“What if I was naked?” Barry says, and the interloper grimaces so hard it makes a sound.

He peeks at the open door and the blurry figure in front of it, and groans as he fishes for his glasses.

“T-Taako?” He stutters, and gets a double finger gun for his trouble. Lup groans at scream-volume into her pillow.

“I have breakfast downstairs for you ungrateful hooligans. I’m going to get ready back in my own home, with my handsome boyfriend who appreciates me,” Taako sniffs, and goes to leave, yelling, “KRAVITZ SAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” behind him.

The door slams, and Barry’s muscles unclench. Lup stretches out beside him, and goes to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I guess we better eat it. Happy birthday, handsome.” Kiss. “Sweetie pie.” Another kiss. “Baby bird.”

That one got his attention. “Baby bird?”

“Baby bird,” Lup confirms. “I love you,” she says, straightening up and putting a leg over his hip so she’s straddling him. “And since we’re already up.”

Barry gets what she’s putting down. 

-

The party begins at 6. Lup and Barry are ready to make their entrance by 6:30, when they run into Taako, wearing the fanciest ballgown he’s ever seen him wear, all black-lace and feather boa.

“You look very handsome, Barold. Do you know where my beautiful boyfriend is?” 

Barry scrunches his face up, thinking. Kravitz bet him to a ceremonious Fantasy Monster Energy shotgun session four hours earlier, but he hasn’t seen him since. Lup shrugs too, squeezing his hand.

“Great,” Taako pouts. “Awesome. Do you know -,” and Kravitz, the king of good entrances, sweeps in, his work cloak, studded in black feathers, swaying behind him. He’s wearing -

“Pink?” Lup says, and Barry gives him a covert thumbs up. His pink tie and carnation corsage looks nice with his dark skin, and Taako looks besotted. 

“Pink,” Kravitz confirms, and Taako grabs him around his waist and dips him. 

“Let’s go,” Lup whispers in his ear, steering them away from the two. “Your party awaits.”

-

The party is a success, as always. The location? Magnus’ backyard, lit with fairy lights and streamers, his dogs running around in little sweaters, and his bushes carved into animal shapes.

The guests? From all walks of their lives. Most of the Bureau was milling around, talking and laughing as jazz music plays. Even Davenport made it, top hat in hand, staying far away from Lucretia, and basically only talking to Merle. That's fine. At least he's here. Barry’s heart warms to see him.

The food? When Taako and Lup didn’t make it, a Michelin-starred chef did. All of Barry’s favourites, including those cotton candy drinks you pour sparkling water into, and sangria, and salt and rosemary rolls, and his mom’s saag paneer. Little cookies with Barry’s name magically inscribed in them. 

The vibe? Tight. Merle finds a guitar and sings him happy birthday. Magnus comes up to him in his Sunday finest, complete with corsage, and tells him he has a future in baseball, he can just see him going pro one day. Barry tears up, as is customary. Taako lines up four champagne bottles and cuts them all in half with a very sharp knife, and proceeds to drink as much as he can. Davenport offers him the first dance, albeit a little stumble-y, and Barry obliges. Lup kisses him at every opportunity, and every kiss feels like the first one.

-

Lup and Taako start decorating mini-cupcakes with icing, both brows furrowed severely as they try to outdo each other, Cake Boss style. There’s a thump on the ledge next to him, and Barry wants to throw his feather boa over his shoulder to hit whoever it is.

“You know, being here, I think this party is kinda for them too.”

Barry turns to look at Kravitz, his face lit up with glitter and draped with a pink feather boa, and looks drunkenly back to Taako and Lup. 

“Y’think?” Barry says, itching a spot of dried frosting off his stubble. Kravitz hesitates.

“I don’t think they had birthday parties as kids,” Kravitz finally says, eyes locked on Taako. “Maybe they think it’s too late to start.”

“So they focus on mine,” Barry finishes. He drums his fingers on his leg, thinking of all the birthdays they didn’t have. Couldn’t have. 

Kravitz nods once, dipping his head. “Thank you for letting them have this.”

Barry shrugs, kicking his feet out. “It’s tradition. You don’t fuck with tradition.”

They sit there in silence, and Kravitz shifts closer to him. 

“I think I’m going to propose,” he whispers. Barry nods, and Kravitz leans on his shoulder, mostly for structural support. 

“I love him so much that I feel like I’m going to burst sometimes,” Kravitz says, quieter, fervently. Barry flashes to the night he proposed to Lup, and he knows how he feels.

“He’ll say yes,” Barry says, like it’s a secret, and Kravitz closes his eyes. “And it’ll be the best day of your life.”

“Every day I get to see him is the best day of my life,” Kravitz murmurs, eyes still closed.

“Sappy drunk alert,” Barry jokes, and Kravitz chuckles. 

“Would you be my best man if he says yes?” Kravitz says, wobbling, and Barry nods.

 _"When_ he says yes, and of course, bud.”

“Thanks, Barold. Happy birthday.” 

-

“Cream cheese?” Magnus says, who just entered stage right, now adorned in his favourite sunhat in his drunken stupor. “Cream fucking cheese?”

“It’s Barry’s favourite, I think,” Taako mumbles around the mouth full of said cream cheese. “He’s a charlatan.”

“Barry, dude! What the fuck?” Magnus yells, and then eats the crumbs off his shirt, grimacing as he tastes the creamed cheese.

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Lup says, slapping his tummy. “It’s Barry’s fancy birthday party.”

“Barry, that’s fucked up,” Magnus says again, swallowing the crumbs. “Anybody up for a folk song?”

-

Everyone leaves at about 5am, drunk and wobbling, and Kravitz looking so deeply in love with Taako, Barry imagines they’ll be getting a happy call from them in a few days and new pictures of a huge diamond ring in Lup’s phone. Taako looks at him like he’s never looked at anyone else, and that’ll keep his heart warm for a few more millennia, he thinks. 

Along with his beautiful, darling wife, who sways into his arms as everyone leaves. He dips her, and she giggles.

“My beautiful husband, shall we go eat some iced cream?” Lup says in a horrible parody of Kravitz’s work accent, and Barry is so in love with her, he feels like he’s going to burst. 

“Let’s paint the town red, my wonderful wife.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an idea from the show Letterkenny, where a character has a birthday party thrown for him. The cream cheese bit is my favourite. Also I love Barry and Kravitz as friends. They got a lot in common.  
> Title from Cool Company song of the same name.


End file.
